nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Tonight I'm Getting Over You (Remix)
"Tonight I'm Getting Over You (Remix)" is a remix song by Carly Rae Jepsen featuring Nicki Minaj, remixed from a song with the same name of Jepsen's second studio album, Kiss. It was written by Jepsen, Onika Tanya Maraj, Lukas Hilbert, Max Martin, Clarence Coffee Jr., Shiloh, Katerina Loules, and it was produced by Martin, and Hilbert. The remix was released online on May 2, 2013, and was officially released for digital download on May 6. Background "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" was released in the United States as the fourth single of Jepsen' second studio album, Kiss, on February 19, 2013. On March 25, Scooter Braun, manager of Carly Rae Jepsen, used his twitter to hint a possible collaboration between Jepsen and Minaj.Twitter: @carlyraejepsen @NICKIMINAJ exciting stuff Retrieved April 17, 2013. Braun confirmed the collaboration on April 2 when he tweeted to Jepsen "you are going to be excited. @NICKIMINAJ killed it! #NewMusic #REMIX", revealing that the collaboration is a remix of another song.Twitter: @carlyraejepsen you are going to be excited. @NICKIMINAJ killed it! #NewMusic #REMIX Retrieved April 17, 2013. On April 16, Braun revealed the remixed song "Tonight I'm Getting Over You", which is a single of Jepsen.Twitter: @carlyraejepsen @NICKIMINAJ very excited for the new song! #remix #TonightImGettingOverYou Retrieved April 17, 2013. Minaj confirmed her appearance in the song.Twitter: Rrrrr cock dat revolverrrr RT"@_caitlinNIKA: @NICKIMINAJ can you tweet a lyric from your carly collab??" Retrieved April 17, 2013. Justin Bieber released the song at his Twitter for listening on May 2, and announced that the remix will be officially released as a digital download on Monday May 6.Twitter: REMIX! @carlyraejepsen and my girl @NICKIMINAJ - hits ITUNES monday! another hit for my artist. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xMQNjLYlyM … … Retrieved May 3, 2013. It was released as a digital download that day. Artwork Jepsen released a cover artwork of the song as her profile picture in Twitter on May 2, 2013. Critical reception The remix song received positive reviews by critics and journalists. Emilee Lindner from MTV News commented that although the song isn't expected from Minaj, she "don't put it past her to do a little self-reflection."Nicki Minaj Teaches Carly Rae Jepsen Breakup 101: Listen To Remix Now! By Emilee Lindner from MTV News. Retrieved May 3, 2013. Lucas Villa from Examiner.com praised Minaj for having a "great track record for coming to an ailing pop song's rescue with a killer verse." Villa also commented that the original song "was already a great stand-alone" but praised Minaj for adding "a cool rhythmic touch to it."Carly Rae Jepsen enlists Nicki Minaj on 'Tonight I'm Getting Over You' remix By Lucas Villa from Examiner.com. Retrieved May 3, 2013. Jeff Benjamin from Fuse called Minaj's verse "short, but sweet" and referred the lyrics as "silly" but complimented Minaj for "certainly bringing life" to the record.Nicki Minaj Jumps on Remix to Carly Rae Jepsen's "Tonight I'm Getting Over You" by Jeff Benjamin from Fuse. Retrieved May 3, 2013. Music video The video for the original song premiered through VEVO on February 22, 2013. On May 3rd or 4th, Nicki stated that at that time there would be no music video for the remix. Charts Lyrics Clean version This is the remix RE-RE-REMIX, Carly! I wanna smash your fears And get drunken off your tears Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me I wanna touch your heart I wanna crash it in my hands Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you Over you (Instrumental) Stuck in a real bad dream And man it feels so new to me Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet It's been a real hard night And I just hold my pillow tight It won't love me back, no, It's not you and I We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over Meditate and do my yog-err Then I pull up to the club in the roverr A Celine bag on my shoulderr I said RRRR C*** that, revolver Rrrrrr-Rrrrrrr That's that nostalg-errr I said I'm number one, I'm son of a gun And Runner up is what they call Ya' Ain't tryna be mean but, I am the queen yuuuh Ain't f---ing with no rrr boys Get me, get me should've got me then Cuz' I would wear 4 real and you would rock pretend Yo, can I get another dose of my oxygen Cuz' I've been breathing all this mo********in' toxin in! Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you We’re not lovers But more than friends (aha) Put a flame to every single word you ever said (yeah) No more crying (Pretty Gang) To get me through (Rich Gang, Young Money) I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new (Nicki Minaj. I see you Carly) Tonight I’m getting over you (Let's get it!) }} Explicit version This is the remix RE-RE-REMIX, Carly! I wanna smash your fears And get drunken off your tears Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me I wanna touch your heart I wanna crash it in my hands Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Over you Over you (Instrumental) Stuck in a real bad dream And man it feels so new to me Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet It's been a real hard night And I just hold my pillow tight It won't love me back, no, It's not you and I We're not lovers But more than friends Put a flame to every single word you ever said No more crying To get me through I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over Meditate and do my yog-err Then I pull up to the club in the roverr A Celine bag on my shoulderr I said RRRR Cock that, revolver Rrrrrr-Rrrrrrr That's that nostalg-errr I said I'm number one, I'm son of a gun And Runner up is what they call Ya' Ain't tryna be mean but, I am the queen yuuuh Ain't f---ing with no fuck boys Get me, get me should've got me then Cuz' I would wear 4 real and you would rock pretend Yo, can I get another dose of my oxygen Cuz' I've been breathing all this motherfuckin' toxin in! Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you Tonight I'm getting over you We’re not lovers But more than friends (aha) Put a flame to every single word you ever said (yeah) No more crying (Pretty Gang) To get me through (Rich Gang, Young Money) I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new (Nicki Minaj, I see you Carly) Tonight I’m getting over you (Let's get it!) }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Remixes Category:2013